


Soulmates~Reddie

by ultra_violett



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_violett/pseuds/ultra_violett
Summary: On your 14th birthday the first thing your soulmate says to you shows up on your wrist. Sometimes, it's something nice, or something you've already heard somebody say to you. Other times, however, it's something not so nice.All trigger warnings are in tags.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 65
Kudos: 175





	1. Prologue

*Eddie's POV*

_ September 2, 1990, 11:59 PM _

11:59. One minute until I officially turn fourteen. One minute until I can finally find out the first words my soulmate will say to me. 

I guess I should explain a bit. On your fourteenth birthday the first words your soulmate says to you show up on your wrist. Sometimes their nice, sometimes their not. The first two times you meet your soulmate, the words tingle to tell you their your soulmate. It happens twice so that you're 100% sure you're feeling the correct thing, and that their your soulmate.

The clock strikes twelve, and if I really strained my ears I would be able to hear the giant clock over in the center of town going off 12 times.

It's officially September 3rd, and I am now 14. I scramble to pull up the sleeve of my pajama shirt, not waiting a single second to see what my soulmate is going to say to me. 

I furrow my eyebrows as I read it, sadness filling my body. Anxious butterflies flutter in my stomach as I reread the words a few times to make sure I didn't misread. I can't believe it. There are five simple words tattooed on the inside of my right wrist for all of eternity.

**"Watch where you're going, wheezy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chaper was really short, but that's because it's a prologue. The actual chapters are going to longer, don't worry, and because this one is so short I will post another actual chapter as well at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Eddie's POV*

_ Thursday, September 3, 1992, 7:00 AM _

Today is my sixteenth birthday. It has officially been two years since those words appeared on my wrist, and over the course of those two years not once have I felt the tell-tale tingle that comes along with meeting my soulmate. I had multiple people bump into me and shout "Watch where you're going, wheezy!" At me as they did so, due to the fact I'm famous in Derry High for having asthma.

Over the course of the past two years I had to suffer as I watched everybody else slowly find their soulmates, leaving very little people left by the time they turn sixteen. Almost everyone finds their soulmate by the time they're sixteen. Even mom found hers before she turned sixteen. In fact, she found dad the day after her fourteenth birthday. I still don't know how she managed that.

Now, as I said before, there are very little people left that I know of who have yet to find their soulmate. Only Beverly Marsh, Greta Bowie, and some other blond girl that I have in like one class. Everyone else has found theirs.

"Eddie Bear, time to get up!" There's a harsh knock on my bedroom door as my mother shouts through it to wake up. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" That seems to suffice for her because the knocking ceases and the familiar sound of the floorboards creaking loudly under her feet get farther and farther away.

I sigh and get up, grabbing the outfit she had set out for me previously, a pink polo shirt and red short shorts. I throw them on before fixing my hair exactly how she always taught me, brushing my teeth, and grabbing my fanny pack. 

I quickly throw the various orange pill bottles into the fanny pack before throwing on a pair of the familiar pristine white sneakers. Not a spot of dirt on them, may I say proudly.

I then grab my backpack and exit my room, eating the breakfast she gave me quickly. I don't bother to comment on the fact that the serving she gave me today is smaller than usual. She usually does this. One second she's saying I'm too skinny, the next she's saying I'm too fat. By now I've just learned to deal with her craziness.

"Have a good day, Eddie Bear!" She calls after me as I shut the front door behind me. I shiver at the slightly cold air that nips at the exposed skin of my soft legs. I wish she would let me pick my own clothes, then maybe I wouldn't be freezing as I wear shorts in the middle of December every year. I don't know why she insists on the short shorts, but she does. And because of that, I'm constantly called various gay slurs that I would prefer not to repeat. They always make me cringe.

I jump on my old bike that I've had ever since I was like twelve. I can only still ride it because I've barely grown over the years. Maybe a few inches, but other than that, not very much. My friends constantly tease me for it, but I've just learned to deal with it. There's no way to get them to stop, I've tried.

As I ride the familiar ride to school, I shiver at the cool air that rushes past me. It's even colder due to the fact I'm riding my bike, making me even colder than before. I don't even have a jacket or a sweater or anything with me, I should have been smarter.

I soon pull up to the familiar building people call school, or as I prefer to call it, hell. I get off my bike and push it over to the bike rack, chaining it up so it doesn't get stolen. The bullies at school, also known as the Bowers gang, like to take peoples bikes. Mine almost got stolen a few months back, but luckily Bill caught them before they could. That was when I bought the chain to chain it up with so it wouldn't happen again.

"Hey, Eddie! Happy birthday! Still coming over to Bill's house later?" A familiar curly haired Jew, also known as Stan, asks, walking over to me as he does. I nod, smiling. He smiles as well. 

We walk into the school, trying our best not to get pushed around by the large crowd of high schoolers who are doing the same. 

We soon come across my locker, making me part from the crowd. I turn and wave to Stan, who waves back, before walking away. I then turn to my locker and twist the dial, putting in the combination I know by heart by now.

It unlocks, and I open the door. The familiar sight of various schoolbooks, notebooks, and pill containers fills my sight, and the smell of lemon scented disinfectant wipes hits me in the face. It smells like that because on the first day, I cleaned my locker. I know, I know, I'm a weirdo, but like, germs! I don't want to get HIV or something, okay? Especially with that AIDS epidemic that happened a few years ago, you never know!

I place my bookbag and lunchbox in my locker neatly, taking out the things I need for my first class, math. I hate having math as my first class of the day, but I guess I just have to deal with it.

I close my locker, spinning the lock so that it will lock, before walking away. I meet up with another one of my friends, Bill Denbrough, on the way there. We're almost to class when a Hawaiian shirt clad shoulder bumps into mine harshly, making my stumble and drop my books. 

"Watch where you're going, wheezy!" The person looks down at me, giving me a glare so cold it chills me to the bone. His eyes are magnified by huge glasses, making the glare ten times worse. "Oh, um, sorry." I murmur, picking up my books and moving back to a standing position. The words on my wrist tingle, but I make sure not to acknowledge it.

The guy rolls his eyes, but appears to be a bit uneasy as he does so. He walks away without another word, and once he's gone, I look down at the words tattooed on my wrist. "Eddie? W-w-what is I-I-I-it?" Bill stutters out, making me look up at him.

Confusion, anxiety, and fear all course harshly through my veins. No. No. He can't be my soulmate. Not him. Boys can't like other boys. It's wrong. I can't have a boy be my soulmate. 

"Eddie? Th-th-the bell r-r-ruh-rang a few m-m-minutes ago, we n-n-nuh-nuh-need to go to class." I snap out of my thoughts, nodding absentmindedly. "Okay, yeah, right. Sorry." I murmur, and Bill places a hand on my shoulder cautiously. I don't push it off, however, germs are the least thing on my mind right now. 

"A-a-are you okay?" I nod again, trying as best as I kind to let a genuine smile grow onto my face. "Yeah, lets go." Bill nods, taking his hand off my shoulder, and we make our way to math class silently.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

*Richie's POV*

When I bumped into that kid, I felt something. Something in my wrist. The tingle they always tell you about. But that can't be right, can it? I can't be a fag, and especially not for wheezy. Right?

I rush into the closest bathroom and into the farthest stall from the door. I slam the stall door shut loudly and lock it quickly, going into panic mode. I turn my wrist over, and right there, are the exact words he said to me when I bumped into him. No, no, no.

My breathing gets heavier as reality sets it. I'm a fag. A queer. A fairy. This can't be happening! Henry's gonna kick me out of the gang, dad's gonna kick me out of the house, I'm gonna get ridiculed by the whole school because of something I can't control! 

This is a disaster! I knew I should have just killed myself when I had the chance a few years back. But of course I had to fuck it up by getting myself caught. And now, my parents won't even let me shut my bedroom door. 

The loud screech of the first period bell echoes through the building, making me flinch. It breaks me out of my thoughts, and I quickly calm myself down before exiting the stall I was residing in. Rather than go ahead to class, I walk up the stairs to the roof. 

I open the door and see the familiar face of Beverly Marsh. Regardless of the rumors Henry spreads about her, we're actually pretty good friends. I may be a dickwad, but I don't really spread rumors. Not rumors like that, anyway. Rumors that shame people for being who they are. I'm not like that. 

She turns and smiles when she sees me. "Got a spare cigarette for good ol' Trashmouth here?" I ask, walking over to her. She nods and takes one out of the box, handing me her lighter as well.

I stick the cancer stick in between my chapped lips, light it, and hand the lighter back to Bev. I take a deep inhale in, feeling the smoke twirl down my throat and into my lungs, before exhaling. A white cloud of smoke exits my lips as I exhale, and I instantly feel myself start to relax as the nicoctine kicks in.

"What's got you so stressed? You usually don't smoke until lunch after your usualy morning time cigarette." I sigh, exhaling another cloud of smoke. "Don't wanna talk about it." She nods, taking another hit of her cigarette as well. That's the good thing about Bev. She doesn't pry. If you don't want to talk about it, she's not going to continue asking. She knows you'll talk about it at some point.

She soon finishes her cigarette, throwing the butt off the roof and onto the ground below that's already littered with hundreds of cigarette butts. "Alright, well, see ya." She states, waving. I wave as well, soon hearing the door to the roof shut behind me. I'm alone with my thoughts yet again.

Luckily I have a cigarette though, which will prevent me from getting too worked up over this whole... situation. I do think about it, however, contemplating. It couldn't mean anything, right? He can't be my soulmate. Right?

*Eddie's POV*

It's now lunchtime, and I'm walking to the cafeteria, clutching my lunchbox tightly. I'm not ready to explain to Bill, Stan, and Ben that I was acting weird this morning because I'm pretty sure I met my soulmate who is a BOY and a BULLY. That's like, two terrible things.

I sit down, trying to act as normal as possible. "H-h-hey Eddie." Bill greets, sitting down across from me with his tray. Ben is the only one who has not shown up yet, which is normal. He usually goes to the library for about ten minutes at the beginning of lunch.

I wave at Bill, unzipping my lunchbox. Inside are the usual. A sandwich, a mini bottle of water, and some fruit. I unpack the items and start to eat. Ben soon arrives with his tray of food as well. "Hey, guys." We all wave at him. "S-s-s-s-s-so Eddie, why were y-yuh-you acting all weird th-th-th-thu-this morning?" Bill asks, making me look up at him from my lunch.

"I told you, Bill, it's not important." He raises his eyebrows skeptically. "R-r-ruh really? Because it seemed pretty important to me." I sigh, getting slightly agitated. "It wasn't important, okay? End of discussion." Bill nods, still looking skeptical, but doesn't comment.

I can't get it off my mind, however. Am I sure he's my soulmate, though? I mean, my wrist tingled, but did his? And what if it was just a coincidence? God, I can't handle this. The anxiety that gets worse by every passing second doesn't help either.

I wonder if anybody else has a soulmate of the same gender. I wish I could just ask, but then it would be suspicious. Really suspicious. What am I going to do?

The watch on my wrist beeps, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sigh and get the pill organizer out of my fanny pack, dumping all the needed pills into my hand. I then uncap my water bottle and carefully take all the pills one by one, taking a swig of water after each one. The process is tedious, but I have to do it, so I do it anyway.

As I'm about halfway through the pills, I feel someone staring at me. I look up from my hand that holds the pills, seeing that boy. The boy that bumped into me this morning. Hawaiian shirt boy, staring at me. He has a questioning look on his face. It's weird, he's never in the cafeteria during lunch. He's usually outside, smoking with the Bowers gang, his friends. So why is he here, staring at me? Did he feel the tingle, too?

Is it possible we're soulmates?


	4. Chapter 4

*Eddie's POV*

After school Ben, Bill, Stan, and I all ride to Bill's house on our bikes. We soon get there and Bill lets us inside, taking us to his basement, where his parents set up my birthday party while we were at school. 

Usually on my birthday, we have some cake, open presents, and then watch a movie before all sleeping over at Bill's house. And that's exactly what we did. We ate the cake that Mrs. Denbrough was so nice to bake for me, and then it was present time.

"Here, m-mine first." Bill states, handing me a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' printed on it. I grab the box gently, setting it in my lap. "G-g-g-go ahead, o-o-open it." I nod, ripping the wrapping paper before taking out a box. I open the box and inside are some comic books.

I set them aside, smiling at Bill. "Thanks, Bill." He nods, and then Stan hands me his present. "Me next." I nod and take the carefully wrapped gift from his hands. Unlike Bill's, his gift is wrapped precisely, not a single part of it lose or out of place.

I rip that one open as well, soon revealing an A-Z book of medicine. I smile at Stan as I set that next to the comic books Bill gave me. "Thanks," He smiles back at me, and Ben quietly hands me his gift next.

I open that one, revealing a box. I lift the lid of the box, and inside, is a new fanny pack. A dark blue one. "Thanks, Ben. My old one was getting kind of worn-out anyway." I state, placing it next to the other gifts. He nods, smiling at me. He never really has been one to talk much, and I wonder why. We're a close group of friends, all losers, but he still doesn't really talk much.

We then move on to the movie portion of the night. Stan goes upstairs to get blankets, and Bill follows to make popcorn and grab sodas for all of us. I neatly place all the gifts I got into my bag, and Ben grabs the movie, placing it in the VHS player. It's some Star Wars movie this year, I think. Honestly, I don't really pay too much attention to the movies. I don't even know how this tradition started, it just did somehow.

I sit down on the couch, next to the arm of it. Ben sits on the other side of the couch, leaning on the arm that's on that side. Stan comes downstairs soon after, handing both of us a blanket and sitting down next to Ben before covering himself with one as well.

Bill is the last to come sit down, handing me the bowl of popcorn and giving everyone their desired sodas before sitting down in between Stan and I. He throws his blanket that Stan got for him over his legs before grabbing the bowl of popcorn back from me.

The movie starts, and I just zone out, not really watching it. Star Wars had never really been something to interest me much, so when we watched the movies I usually just zoned out the whole time. 

Lights flash across the others' faces as the movie plays, and once that one's over we put in another one. By the end of that one, Ben is asleep. By the end of the next one, Stan is asleep. Soon, I'm the only one left awake.

I look over at the clock, seeing it's 12:30. I sigh and get up, gathering the various soda cans up from the floor and throwing them away. I take the now empty bowl that used to contain popcorn upstairs, placing it in the sink. I then go back downstairs.

Bill is leaning on Stan's shoulder, Stan's head on top of his. Ben sleeps with his head rested on the back of the couch, mouth open slightly as light snores emit from it.

In the flashing light coming from the TV screen, I can't help but see the dark black words tattooed on the inside of Stan's right wrist. I walk closer to him, squinting in the little amount of light in the room to read them.

**"H-H-H-Hey, I'm B-buh-Bill."**

**"I'm Mike, Mike Hanlon. Although you may know me better as the homeschooled kid."**

There were two of them, and they were both boys. Holy shit. So I'm not a complete weirdo. 

I look over at Bill, lowering my gaze to his right wrist. Lightly, I reach out, flipping it over lightly. There, on his wrist, are two sets of words.

**"Nice to meet you, Bill. I'm Stan."**

**"Shoot, sorry about that. Here, let me help you up. I'm Mike Hanlon, by the way."**

So they both have two soulmates. I've actually heard about this 'Mike Hanlon.' He lives at the edge of town, near Henry Bowers, on a farm. His family is the only black family in Derry, and people call him a lot of names, taunt him a lot. He's homeschooled because he has to help out on the farm a lot. Last time I heard, his grandfather wasn't doing so well, meaning he basically has to do all the farm work himself.

A groan shoots me out of my thoughts, and I soon realize I'm still holding Bill's wrist. I let go, backing away, and wait for him to stop moving around. He soon stops, resting peacefully again, and I can finally breath again. That was really fucking close.

I wonder who Ben's soulmate is, or at least their first words to him? I shake my head, ridding my mind of the thought. Ben is a very very light sleeper. That may have worked with Bill, but it definitely won't work for Ben.

I sigh and walk over to the TV, taking the movie out of the VHS player before turning the TV completely off. Darkness floods the room, save for the little light coming from the nightlight in the bathroom down the hall.

I walk over to the sleeping back I had brought with me, unrolling it and laying down in it. The other three may be okay with sore backs and necks in the morning, but I most certainly am not. 

I soon drift into a slightly uneasy sleep after a bit of tossing and turning in my sleeping bag. I've never been too good at sleeping on the floor, even if I'm in a sleeping bag.


	5. Chapter 5

*Eddie's POV*

_ Friday, September 4, 1992, 6:00 AM _

The next morning I'm one of the first to wake up, as usual. Stan is already awake, and I only know that because he's not down here. The smell of eggs and bacon waft down the stairs, and I can only imagine it's him cooking at 6:00 in the morning. 

I get up and go upstairs, walking into the kitchen. As suspected, Stan is standing at the stove, eggs in a frying pan on a burner.

"Morning," I speak, my voice still thick with sleep. He jumps a little, turning to face me with his hand held over his chest. "Jesus Christ, Eddie." I laugh a little, sitting down in one of the stools sat next to the counter.

A plate of the fresh bacon sits on the counter, and I reach out for a piece, only for my hand to be smacked away by Stan. "No, not until I'm done cooking and the other two have their lazy asses off the couch. Speaking of which, I don't know how many times I have to request this, but no matter how late it is, please wake me up and tell my to get into a damn sleeping back. My neck and back ache like hell."

I laugh, sliding off the stool I was sitting on. "Well, when you feel your eyelids getting too heavy to keep open, maybe you should lay down in your sleeping bag." I walk out the door, only to turn back to face him. "Also, I saw you and Bill cuddling last night." He blushes bright red at that, but I turn and walk down the hallway to the basement door and downstairs.

I walk into the doorway of the room they're sleeping in. "Hey, shitheads! Wake up." Ben startles, eyes opening when I yell at them. Bill merely just grunts and murmurs a "Five more minutes." Before pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, uncovering his feet.

I roll my eyes and walk over to him, yanking the blanket away. "No, not five more minutes. We have to go to school today, idiot." He rolls his eyes tiredly, closing them again afterwards. "Can't we just skip?" He groggily asks. I shake my head even though he can't see me and smack him lightly in the cheek. "No can do, buckaroo. You were the one who decided to stay up so late, not me." He sighs and abruptly stands, almost falling over. 

"Fine, fine, whatever." He murmurs, pushing past me and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Ben just sits in the same place, awkwardly staring at me. "Come on, Stan's making food." He nods, following me put of the room and up the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Finally, thought you would never come back." Stan remarks. I roll my eyes and sit down in the same stool I was sitting at before. "Blame Bill. He was the one who refused to get up." I state nonchalantly, grabbing a piece of bacon off of my plate and biting into it.

Stan sighs and sits down in the stool next to me, leaving a place in between him and Ben for Bill to sit.

"So, Stan." He hums in response, picking up his glass of orange juice. "You have two soulmates? Both boys." He chokes on his orange juice, sending it flying onto his face. 

He sets the glass down, still choking. "H-how'd you know that?" He asks, coughing violently into his elbow. I shrug, motioning to his arm. "Saw your wrist last night. How long have you and Bill been together, then? Have you met Mike yet?" He shakes his head, finally finishing his coughing fit.

"Um, Bill and I have been together for the past two years, and no, neither of us have met Mike yet." I nod, taking a bite of my eggs. "Cool." He eyes me suspiciously for a minute. "Dude, I'm not gonna out you or anything, my soulmate is a literal dickhead, so." I states, drawing out the 'O.'

"Wait, who's your soulmate?" Ben asks, finally joining the conversation. Bill comes in at that moment, sitting down in between Ben and Stan. "What'd I m-m-miss?" He asks, taking a bite of his food.

"We're talking about our soulmates. Eddie found out about ours last night." Bill chokes on his eggs, eyes bulging out of his head. "Y-you're not g-g-g-gonna tell, r-right?" He asks, eyeing me fearfully.

I shake my head. "No, no. My soulmate's a guy too, so." I draw out the 'O' once again. "Who's your soulmate?" Stan asks. I shrug, poking my fork into the eggs on my plate. "Hawaiian shirt guy in the Bowers gang." I murmur, hoping none of them heard me.

They all did, however, looking at me with surprise. "Richie Tozier?" Ben asks. I shrug, not looking up from my plate. "I don't know his name. Just know that yesterday we bumped into each other and he said the same thing on my wrist, and my wrist tingled. I don't think it's a coincidence." Ben nods.

"Wow, sorry you've got such a shitty soulmate, dude." Stan comments, getting up with his now empty plate and placing it in the sink. I shrug once more, getting up as well. I scrape my leftovers in the trash, making Stan cringe at the noise. "Sorry, Stan. But, there's not really much I can do, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it, huh?" Bill nods, patting me on the shoulder. 

"I'm s-sh-shuh-sure everything's gonna be fine." I place my plate in the sink carefully, preventing making anymore scraping noises as I do for Stan's comfort. "It's whatever. I'll be fine." I state sadly, walking out of the room before the conversation can continue. 

I rummage through my bag, grabbing a pair of my signature red short shorts and a yellow car shirt before going into the bathroom down the hall. I shut the door behind me, locking it as well. Bill sometimes forgets to knock, I've learned it the hard way. 

I sigh and take off my clothes from yesterday that I had fallen asleep in last night, too lazy and tired to change. I then put on the clothes I picked out, tucking the shirt into the shorts a little.

I go back into the room where my bag is, rolling up my sleeping bag and grabbing my fanny pack. I transfer all my pills and such into the new blue one Ben got me, making sure to grab the many multi colored pills I have to take every morning.

I quickly take them, placing the pill organizer back in my fanny pack once I'm done. I then wait for the others to get ready before we all bike to school together, talking about the usual. What shitty movies are out right now, the newest gossip in school, etc. The subject of our soulmates the last thing on our minds.


	6. Chapter 6

*Eddie's POV*

We soon arrive at school, waving at each other and parting ways to go to our lockers. I put in my combination, opening it. I get my books out before the locker door is slammed shut violently. 

I look over to see Henry Bowers, and his gang, including Richie. "So the little fag had an orgy with his little faggy friends last night in celebration of his sixteenth?" Henry sneered, placing his other hand on the other side of my body, cornering me against the lockers.

"I-I'm not a-a..." I can't bring myself to say that cursed word, fag. "What, a faggot? Huh? You're not a faggot?" I shake my head. "What? I can't hear you!" He shouts, spit from his mouth flying onto my face and making me cringe. 

"I-I'm not a fag." I whisper the last word, and it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth as I do. He slaps me in the face, hard, making me whimper in pain. "Liar! You're a fag." I shake my head, tears pricking my eyes.

"No, no I'm not." I whimper, holding my cheek in pain. He chuckles, raising his fist to his me again. 

I close my eyes, preparing for the hit. 

My head hits the lockers behind me as his fist collides with my eye, no doubt leaving a bruise. 

He pushes me over onto the disgusting floor, and I can already feel the germs crawling on me. "You're gonna burn in hell, disgusting fag." He states, spitting on me. I cringe, wiping it off my face. 

Now the germs are all over my face, too. I scratch at my face and the rest of my body, desperately trying to get rid of the germs crawling all over me. 

My skin burns as I do, growing more and more raw by the second. The tears I was trying so desperately to hold back finally spill over, gliding down my face and onto the cold, disgusting tile below me.

Henry kicks me in the ribs, knocking the breath out of me. "Henry, stop. He's had enough." Someone speaks up from the back of their group.

"What, you getting soft on me, Tozier?" A sigh come from above me. "Henry, can you just leave him alone?" Richie asks again, not answering Henry's question. "Fine, but we're discussing this later, Tozier." 

Three pairs of foot steps echo through the halls, getting quieter by every step. I'm still desperately scratching at my skin, but my eyes are open, watching Richie. 

As he bends down to help me up, my wrist tingles again, just like it did yesterday when we bumped into each other. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone now." I don't react, the only thought on my mind being the same phrase, repeating over and over.

**Get rid of the germs. Get rid of the germs. Get rid of the germs. Get rid of the germs. Get rid of the germs. Get rid of the germs.**

"Eddie, calm down." I shake my head, continuing to scratch up and down my arms as more tears flow down my face.

Richie gently but firmly grabs my wrists, moving my hands away from my arms. I wiggle around in his grasp, trying to get free. It's no use, however, because he's much stronger than me.

"Eddie, calm down." I shake my head again, still wiggling in his grasp. "The germs, the germs, I have to get rid of the germs." I mutter, wiggling around even more now.

His face softens. "Oh." He thinks for a moment before finally speaking again. "There are showers in the locker room, and there are no gym classes happening right now." I nod before pausing. "What about clothes?" 

"I have some in my locker, c'mon." I nod, following him to his locker.

He opens it, taking out a whole outfit. "It's gonna be a bit big, sorry about that." I wave him off, shaking my head. "It's fine, don't worry." He nods, leading me to the locker room.

The whole walk there, the same thought from before itches at the back of my head. 

**The germs, Eddie. The germs. You have to get rid of them, or you'll die. You'll die!**

I push the thoughts away, shaking my head. It's fine, I'm gonna take a shower soon, and get rid of the germs. I'm not going to die, hopefully.

We soon arrive at the locker rooms. "Here we are. I'll wait out here." Richie states, pointing at the room outside the showers. I nod, walking into the shower room.

*Minor time skip*

After the shower, I get dressed into the clothes Richie gave me, making sure to put the belt he gave me around my waist as well. The jeans are super long on me, and so is the shirt. Well, both of them. I'm currently wearing a white shirt with one of Richie's Hawaiian shirts over it. It's a tacky pink one, but I don't really mind.

I roll up my pant legs, also tucking the white shirt into my jeans. It looks okay, but it's not really my style. I'll just have to deal with it, I guess. 

I clip my fanny pack around my waist, grabbing my dirty clothes so that I'm touching them as little as I can, and walk out of the shower room.

Richie's sitting on a bench, staring at the wall in front of him. I wave my hands in front of his face, making him snap out of it. "Okay, let's go." He smirks, getting up off the bench. "Cute, cute, cute!" He exclaims, pinching my cheek.

I shake my head, pushing his hand away. "No, not cute, asshole." He chuckles, walking towards the locker room door. "Whatever you say, Eds." I glare at him. "Don't call me that, dickhead."

He chuckles again, and he walks me to my second period class, because we missed first period. "Adios, Eduardo." He states, waving and walking away, to his class. "Bye," I wave as well, watching him walk away before walking into class.


	7. Chapter 7

*Eddie's POV*

I enter my second period class, science. The whole room goes silent as I enter, staring at me. I awkwardly walk to my seat, sitting down. Bill stares at me as I sit down beside him.

"W-wh-wuh-what the f-fuck are you w-w-wearing?" He asks, glaring at me. I shrug. "Eddie, a-answer the question, a-a-are those Richie's c-cl-cluh-cluh-clothes?" I shrug again, looking over at him.

"Yeah, what's it matter?" I respond, writing my name down on the worksheet the teacher handed me. "A-a-are you serious r-r-ruh-ruh-right now?" He asks, writing his name down on his worksheet. 

"I guess?" I respond. "H-h-he's a bully, Eddie!" I roll my eyes. "Well, he was nice enough to save me from Bowers, and give me new clothes because my others got dirty." Bill goes silent at that, not wanting to fight with me.

*Richie's POV*

After Eddie and I split up at his classroom, I decide to just skip today. I've already missed first period and a lot of second, so might as well miss the whole day. 

I go up to the roof of the school, sitting down on the edge of it. My Hawaiian shirt flaps around as the wind blows, also blowing my hair out of my face.

I adjust my glasses from where they're slipping down my face, and look down at the ground, staring at the grass. I zone out, getting lost in my thoughts.

I felt it again today, the tingle in my wrist, when I crouched down next to him earlier. Are we really soulmates?

I look down at the writing on my wrist. 

**"Oh, um, sorry."**

Yeah, looks like we are. I can't believe it. I am gay after all. A fag. I'm a good for nothing fag, just like my dad always told me.

I could really use a cigarette right now, but Beverly and Henry are the only people I know that carry them around. I don't because if I get caught with them, I'll get in a shit ton of trouble. It's happened before, which is exactly why I don't carry them around anymore. I still have the scar from the cigarette my dad but out on me. Right there on my left hip.

The bell rings, pulling me out of my thoughts. A few people walk outside, one specific redhead joining me out on the roof. Have I seriously been sitting here thinking until lunch?

There's no way, right?

"Hey, trashmouth, how long have you been out here?" Beverly asks, lighting a cigarette. I shrug, looking up at her. 

The sun reflects off her fire red hair, making me squint. "I don't know. Is it lunch time?" She nods, blowing cigarette smoke out of her mouth. "Since second period." I state, taking the cigarette out of her hand and taking a hit of it before handing it back.

"Damn, how'd you keep yourself occupied for that long?" She asks, taking the cigarette back. "I've been thinking." I reply, standing.

"About?" She asks, looking at me expectantly. "My soulmate." I state, looking down at the raven black words on my wrist. "Finally found her?" She asks, looking at the words as well.

I shake my head, looking out at the trees that surround the school. "No her. Him." I state, still not looking at her. 

"Oh," She breaths out. There's a moment of silence before she speaks again. "Well, it's okay that it's a boy. You can't choose, for one thing, and also, you're unique now, because not a lot of people have soulmates that are the same gender. Embrace it, Rich." I nod, and she throws her cigarette butt off the roof, onto the ground below. "Go get your man, and I expect to meet him soon, okay?" I nod, and she walks off the roof, back into the school.

I walk inside as well, making my way to the cafeteria. 

When I get there, I scope the room, soon finding Eddie. He's sitting with three other boys. The Jew, the stutterer, and the infamous fat kid of Derry high.

I walk over, sitting down next to Eddie. They all look up at me as I do. 

"What are you doing here, asshole? Don't you have some little kid to beat up or something?" The Jew asks.

I shake my head, sighing. "Nope, that's Henry's job." I state, stealing a french fry from the stutterer's lunch tray.

They all look cautious still, so I raise my hands in surrender. "Look, I saved wheezy here from getting his ass completely beat this morning. I don't hurt people, okay?" I state.

"Guys, he's fine. Can you please be nice?" Eddie asks, exasperated. The stutterer nods, and so does the fat kid. We all look at the Jew expectantly, and he sighs before nodding. "Only because I don't hate you, Eddie."

They all introduce themselves then. I learn the fat kid is named Ben, the stutterer is named Bill, and the Jew is named Stan.

"So, Trashmouth, why are you here?" Stan asks, looking at me. I shrug, looking over at Eddie. "It turns out Eds here is my soulmate, or something." Eddie rolls his eyes, huffing. "Don't call me that, dickhead." He states, making me chuckle.

"Okay, Eds." He huffs again, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. I can't help but think he looks absolutely adorable like that, especially in my clothes.

"Shut up!" He huffs, looking back down at his food. I breathe out a chuckle to cover up the pain in my chest those two words make me feel.

The bell to signal lunch ends rings out through the school, and everybody gets up, throwing their trash away, before parting ways.


	8. Chapter 8

*Eddie's POV*

After school I walk home, anxiety bubbling in my stomach. I had decided to tell mom that my soulmate is a boy. Hopefully, this goes okay.

I open the front door, the hinges squeaking loudly. "Eddie Bear, is that you?" I sigh, shutting the door behind me. 

"Yes, it's me!" I reply, walking towards the stairs.

I walk upstairs, placing my bag and shoes in my room. I look back down at the words etched onto my wrist forever.

I then decide that I need to change, because I'm still wearing Richie's clothes.

I lock my bedroom door, closing the curtains on the window as well. I then walk over to my closet, picking out a yellow polo shirt and a pair of black short shorts. 

I throw my old clothes from earlier today as well as the outfit Richie lent me into the laundry hamper in my room.

I then throw on the outfit I got out of my closet before walking back downstairs. 

I walk into the living room, leaning against the doorway. Mom looks away from the TV, to where I'm standing.

"Eddie Bear? Are you okay?" I nod, sighing. "Yeah, momma I'm fine I just have to tell you something." She nods, beckoning me over to her. 

I walk over slowly, hesitantly. "What is it? You're scaring me." I sigh once more. "I found my soulmate." I state, looking at her. 

Her face lights up, a smile taking over. "Oh honey, that's amazing! When can I meet her?" I rake my hands through my neatly combed hair, messing it up. I then look away from her, at the carpeted floor.

"That's the thing, momma. It's um, it's not a girl." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion for a moment. "It's a boy." Realization floods through her, and takes my tiny hand gently in her chubby ones, making me look up at her.

"That's okay, Eddie Bear. It's not a choice who your soulmate is." Relief floods me as she smiles at me reassuringly. "What's his name? I'd like to meet him." I nod, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

"His name is Richie." She nods. "Well, I'd like to meet him." I nod again. "I'll let him know." She smiles at me once more, letting my hand slide out of her tight grip.

"Now go do your homework." I nod, walking upstairs and into my room. That went better than expected, a lot better.

*Richie's POV*

I'm sitting on the roof of my house, my throat tight as I swallow. It aches, and the fingerprints in it burn in my skin, making sure I don't forget their existence, like I ever could.

The bruise on my wrist aches as well, and the warm blood from my eyebrow trickles down my face, joining the blood seeping from a cut on my cheek.

The blood seeps down my face, dripping into my clothes and the roof. 

I look down as another drop of blood drips down, watching it soak into the roof and probably stain.

The wind blows through the trees behind me, making rustling noises. My hair blows into my face, sticking to the warm blood.

The front door slams, and I watch as my father flips me off before driving off drunkenly. He drives away and I climb back into my room, grabbing my duffel bag from the top of my closet.

I pack it quickly, not knowing when he'll be back. I grab my backpack as well before running downstairs and out the door.

I then walk around, trying to find somewhere to stay. I bump into someone, making them fall over.

I look down, seeing the familiar face of Eddie. 

"What the fuck?!" He asks, getting up. His nose is bleeding, but luckily not broken. 

His eyes widen when he sees my bloody face, and he grabs it gently in his hands, no longer worried about his nose. "What happened?" He asks, making the memories from a half hour ago play through my brain.

_ "Where the hell have you been?!" Wentworth Tozier's drunken voice slurs out. I sigh, shutting the door behind me.  _

_ "I was with my friends." I state, locking the door. "The fags?" He asks, walking closer. "So what if they're gay?" I challenge, trying to act more confident than I'm actually feeling. _

_ "Why are you standing up for them? Huh? You a fag?" He asks, walking closer.  _

_ By now, I can smell the whiskey on his breath, the smell I've gotten so used to over the years that I can recognize it distinctly as Jack Daniels.  _

_ "I guess I am. I mean, my soulmate is a boy." _

_ I state, shrugging nonchalantly. He glares at me, dropping the almost empty bottle of whiskey on the floor, making it shatter. _

_ He curses as it does. "You just made me waste my whiskey. You know how much that stuff costs?" He asks, cornering me against the wall. _

_ "You're gonna pay for that, faggot." He then punches me, the ring on his hand cutting my eyebrow open. Warm red blood flows down into my eye, making my vision go red. _

_ I try to blink it away, but my eyebrow continues bleeding, resulting in my vision going blurry as the sticky red liquid flows into my eye. _

_ He punches me again in the cheek, causing more blood to flow down my face. _

_ A sudden rush of confidence floods me, making me smirk. "Is that all you got?" I ask sarcastically.  _

_ He glares at me, grabbing me by the throat. "That's it. Time to get rid of you once and for all." He states, squeezing my neck until my throat burns from lack of air, and black spots creep into my vision. _

_ I almost collapse before a sudden rush of adrenaline hits me and I knee him in the crotch. _

_ He stumbles back, grabbing his crotch as he does, and curses at me. I panic, running upstairs and into my room. _

_ I then climb out my window, onto the roof, where I reside until he drives away. _

"Richie?" Eddie's worried voice cuts into me, bringing me out of the terrible flashback. But before I can explain what happened, my legs give out from under me and I collapse, everything going dark.


	9. Chapter 9

*Eddie's POV*

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the fuck do I do now? He just collapsed. Wait, Bill has a drivers license, and his parents let him borrow their car. I can just call him!

But I need a phone.

Wait, there's one in front of the pharmacy, which is right behind me. Yes, I'm a fucking genius!

I walk over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number I've memorized.

"H-h-hello?" Bill stutters over the phone. "Hey, Bill. Can you come to the pharmacy? Bring the car." I breath out quickly. "W-w-wh-wuh-what?" He stutters. "Just do it! And please hurry." I state, panic starting to take over. "Okay." He responds, before the dial tone rings in my ear.

I place the phone back in its holder before walking back over to Richie. I place his head in my lap, pushing his hair back from his face gently.

His eyebrow and cheek are bleeding, fresh blood running over the dried blood already crusted onto his face. He has a black eye as well, but I think the most worrisome part of it all are the purple fingerprints on his neck.

A car horn honks from beside me, and I look up to see Bill's parent's car. I gently place Richie's head back on the ground before getting up and walking over to Bill's car.

He rolls his window down, confusion on his face. "I need your help, come on." I state, walking back over to Richie. 

Bill walks over as well. "What happened?" He asks, crouching down next to Richie. "I don't know. He bumped into me and then collapsed." I respond, shaking my head. "Is th-thuh-that why your n-n-nuh-nuh-nose is bleeding?" Bill asks, making me remember the nose bleed. "Yes, but we need to help Richie right now." Bill nods.

*Richie’s POV*

_ Saturday, September 5, 1992, 3:00 PM _

The door to the room I'm in, which I recognize as a bedroom, opens, and a familiar asthmatic enters. The owner of the other voice, Ben, exits, leaving us alone.

He walks over to me, hugging me tightly. "I can't breath." I state, making him let go of me. "Shit, sorry." He apologizes, rubbing his arm anxiously.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking around. "You're in my bedroom." Eddie answers, sitting down next to me on the bed. "How are you doing? I bandaged you up as soon as we got you layed down." He states.

"My head is pounding but other than that I'm okay." I respond, sitting up slowly. He nods, handing me two red pills. "These'll help with your headache. How's your throat?" He asks, also handing me a glass of water.

I take the pills, wincing at the ache in my throat. "Hurts." It's just now that I realize how raspy my voice is. 

Eddie nods, taking the glass from me. "Yeah, it's gonna be like that for a few days." He states, getting up from the bed. 

"You need to sleep a little more. I'll wake you up for dinner." He states, helping me to lay down again. 

He tucks me in, walking over to the door. "Wait." My raspy voice calls out, making him turn to me. "Stay?" I ask, holding my arms out for him.

He sighs, nodding. He turns the lights off, helping my headache a little, and walks over, laying next to me. 

I wrap my arms around him, one around his neck and one on his hip. "Is this okay?" I ask. He doesn't respond, but tucks his head into the crook of my neck, tangling our legs together.

I take that as a yes, and tighten my hold on him a bit, making sure not to hurt him. I then close my eyes, drifting off to sleep a little more.

*Time skip*

When I wake up again, Eddie's gone, and there's a tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed. There's a note on the tray as well, and I grab it, sitting up from my laying position.

**_I didn't want to wake you, so I left your food here. Whenever you're ready, you can eat and then come downstairs. Mom and I are watching movies. Make sure to bring the tray as well if you come downstairs._ **

**_Also, don't be scared of meeting my mom. She said she wants to meet you._ **

**_~Eddie_ **

After reading the note, I place it down, taking the tray from the nightstand.

On it is a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes, as well as a bottle of water. 

I eat fairly quickly, placing the tray back on the nightstand when I'm done. I then decide to snoop around a bit, due to the fact that I'm alone up here.

I walk over to his desk, taking out a notebook. 

I open it, and inside, are drawings. So this is his sketchbook.

I flip through it, admiring his work. He's a really good artist, actually. 

As I'm about to turn the page yet again, a knock sounds at the door. I panic, shoving the sketchbook back in its original place.

"Richie? Are you awake?" I walk over to the nightstand quickly, picking up the tray. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I respond. "Okay." His footsteps echo away, and I sigh in relief. That was close.

I then open his door, mentally preparing myself to walk downstairs and meet his mom. Hopefully this goes okay.


	10. Chapter 10

*Richie's POV*

I walk downstairs slowly, wincing at the pain I feel throughout my body as I do so. The first thing to catch my attention as soon as I reach the first floor is lights flashing through a doorway. That must be the living room.

I sigh and walk over, leaning on the doorframe. Eddie looks over and his eyes light up as soon as he sees me. "Mom! Pause it!" A fat woman in a floral tracksuit picks up the remote for the TV and presses a button, pausing the movie. 

Eddie walks over and grabs my arm gently, leading me farther into the room. "Mom, this is Richie, my soulmate." The fat woman turns her head away from the TV, looking at me. "Hi, Richie, I'm Sonia, Eddie's mother." She sticks her chubby hand out to shake mine while smiling at me.

I shake her hand, smiling back at her. "Hi, Mrs. Kaspbrak. It's nice to meet you." Anxiety floods my body and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Please, call me Sonia. Did you enjoy the dinner?" I nod and let go of her hand, swallowing thickly. "Yes ma'am I did, it was delicious." She nods and turns back to face the TV. "Would you like to join us?" I nod and she motions to the couch. "Well sit down then!" I walk over to the couch and sit down hesitantly.

Eddie sits down next to me and Sonia starts the movie again. "You did good, Rich." Eddie whispers before turning to the TV. I smile victoriously and turn to watch the movie as well. Eddie slips his fingers in between mine, holding my hand. I squeeze his hand gently and he rests his head on my shoulder.

~~~

After the movie, Sonia turns her head to face me. "So, Richie, were you planning on staying the night tonight or are your parents expecting you home?" I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Um, actually, I ran away. My dad's the one who did this to me." I point at the black eye I had received.

"Oh, well you can stay here then. But I expect the door to stay open, understand boys?" Eddie and I nod. "Good, you can go upstairs now." Eddie nods and leads me away, upstairs, and to his room.

He grabs some clothes out of his dresser before turning to me. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay? You can wait to change and take a shower tonight or take a shower in the morning. Doesn't matter to me." He states before walking out and to the bathroom across the hall.

I shut his bedroom door and turn to my backpack, taking out a pair of grey sweatpants (Wink wonk.) I take off my jeans, Hawaiian shirt, and plain grey shirt, throwing them in Eddie's laundry hamper. I then put on the sweatpants and walk over to his desk, sitting down in the desk chair.

A knock sounds at the door soon after. "Come in!" I shout, and the door opens. Eddie's standing there, dirty clothes and towel in hand. He visibly blushes, and his breath hitches when he sees me, shirtless.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I state, smirking. He shakes his head and walks over to his laundry hamper, dropping the clothes in. He then walks over to his bed, sitting on it criss cross so he's facing me.

"I can put a shirt on if this makes you uncomfortable." He shakes his head. "N-no, no. It's okay, I just..." He trails off, unsure of what to say. 

"You've never seen such a hot bod?" I ask, my smirk growing. His cheeks glow even brighter red, and he looks down at his bed. I walk over to him, placing two fingers under his chin and lifting his face to look at me.

"You can admit I'm hot, y'know." He shakes his head, blushing even more. "C'mon, I know you wanna." He sighs and frowns, looking me dead in the eye. "You're hot." He murmurs. "What? I didn't hear you." I smirk. "You're hot, okay? Don't make me say it again." I nod and back away, sitting back down at his desk.

"I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" He asks, flopping backwards on his bed. I shrug. "Sure, but where am I gonna sleep?" He gets up and grabs some blankets, making a bed on the floor. He then goes to lay down on them, but I stop him.

"What are you doing?" He sits up. "You can have the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I sigh and walk over, sitting next to him. "Nope, you have the bed." He shakes his head. "No, you." 

"No, you."

"No, Richie, you have the bed!"

"This is your house, I'm not gonna take your bed!"

"You're the guest!"

"Boys! Stop fighting! Both of you sleep on the floor if it's that big of a deal!" Sonia states, walking by the bedroom. "I'm going to bed, so no more fighting, got it?" We nod and she walks over to her bedroom next to Eddie's, shutting the door behind her with a click.

Eddie sighs, laying down. "I guess we can both take the floor." He murmurs. I nod and walk over to the light switch, turning the light off. I go to lay down next to Eddie, but he stops me. "Wait, Richie." 

"Yeah?" I ask. "There's a nightlight over next to my desk, can you turn it on?" He asks, pointing at it. "What, is little Eddie Bear afraid of the dark?" I taunt, walking over and turning the light on. "Yes, I am, dickhead! Now can you just stop?" His voice cracks, making my heart do the same. Shit, I've fucked up.

"Sorry, Eddie. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop." I murmur, walking back over to the bed on the floor. "Yeah, you're right about that." He states, not saying another word. Those words strike a pain in my heart, and make me sigh.

I lay down and cover myself with the blanket, making sure to distance myself from Eddie. Our backs face as I fall asleep, his cruel words replaying themselves in my brain throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

*Richie's POV*

_ Monday, September 7, 1992, 11:30 AM _

"So, why the hell are you defending that disgusting fag?" Henry asks, tightening his grip on my shirt collar and pushing me into the wall of the school behind us. It's lunchtime and we're at the side of the school, as usual.

I shrug, making him glare at me. "Felt like it." I state, looking him right in the eye. "Wait, you're not soulmates with that little queer are you?" I shrug. "I dunno, am I? You have no room to judge, I know your soulmate is Patrick." 

"Like hell he is." He responds. "Oh really?" I grab his hand, flipping it over to show his wrist. Right there, etched into his skin permanantly, are eight dark black words.

**"Hey, I'm Patrick, wanna beat some kids asses?"**

"I fucking knew it!" He glares at me, snatching his arm away. "Whatever, fuck off faggot!" I smirk victoriously and walk away, into the school.

I walk into the cafeteria and take my place next to Eddie, slipping my hand into his. "Hey, Rich, where were you?" He asks. I kiss him on the cheek, making him blush. "I was dealing with Bowers." Eddie stares at me, wide eyed. "How did you not get you ass beat?" He asks, earning the attention of the others.

"Well, turns out that little Henry here is Pat's soulmate. Now that I know that, I don't think he's going to be messing with us very much anymore." The whole table nods, wide eyed.

"Here, I packed this for you." Eddie states, handing me a paper bag. I open it to see a whole lunch. A sandwich with a bottle of water, some grapes, and a bag of carrots. 

"Thanks spaghetti." I kiss him on the cheek again. He scrunches his nose as his cheeks glow brighter. "Don't call me that asshat." He states, shoving me a little. I chuckle and take a bite of the sandwich he packed.

~~~

After lunch I walk Eddie to his classroom and then go up to the roof, deciding against classes today. I'm not really in the mood.

I sit on the roof, staring off into the trees while lightening a cigarette. The door slams behind me, and I turn to see the famous Beverly Marsh. Her red hair glistens in the sunlight and a bright smile is plastered on her face.

She sits next to me and lights a cigarette as well. "Guess what?" She asks, turning to face me. Her smile takes up almost her whole face. This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. It makes me smile, seeing how happy she is.

"I met my soulmate!" She announces, squealing a little. "Well, who is it?" Her smile grows as she speaks. "Ben Hanscom." I nod, thinking about the chubby kid that Eddie's friends with.

"When do I get to meet your soulmate?" She asks. "How about after school?" She nods, throwing her cigarette butt out. "Okay, meet out front?" I nod and she waves to me, walking back into the school.

~~~

After school, I meet Eddie at his locker. "You ready to meet my friend?" He nods, smiling nervously at me. "Don't worry, she's nice. Trust me." He nods and follows me as I lead him out to the front of the school.

We stand there for a few minutes, Eddie clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. His knuckles turn white from the tight grip.

I take one of his hands away from the backpack strap gently, holding it tightly in my own. "Eddie, don't be so nervous, okay? She's really nice." He nods. 

Beverly walks over to us, smiling widely. "Hi, I'm Beverly Marsh! You must be Eddie!" She sticks her hand out to shake his. He nods and shakes her hand slowly. "You're adorable!" She states. He huffs. "I don't wanna be adorable." He murmurs, crossing his arms.

Beverly laughs and I chuckle, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He sighs and leans into me, anger still plastered on his face. "Okay, well, we should be getting home. Bye, Bevvie." I wave at her. She waves back, still smiling. "Bye Rich!"

We walk away and to Eddie's house. He unlocks the front door and opens it. "Eddie Bear? Richie? Is that you?" Sonia calls into the house. "Yes, momma, it's us." Eddie responds, walking up the stairs. I follow after him.

We do our homework and eat dinner before going back upstairs to Eddie's room. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay Richie?" I smirk. "Can I join?" He blushes bright red before shaking his head, glaring at me.

"No, dickhead, you can't." He states, making me chuckle a little and shrug. "A man can dream." I sigh out as he leaves to go shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this chapter was really short but the others will be longer don't worry I just didn't really know what to do so this was more of a filler. Sorry it was probably boring too.
> 
> Anyway stay hydrated and make sure to eat today, okay? People care about you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanlonbrough chapter, because why the hell not, y'know?

*Bill's POV*

_ Saturday, October 3, 1992, 1:30 PM _

I walk through town, holding Stan's hand in mine gently. We swing our arms in between us, getting a few dirty looks from stangers. Some strangers, however, shoot us supportive glances.

"When do you think we'll meet Mike?" Stan asks, turning to face me. I shrug, looking back at him. "Wh-who knows, we'll j-j-juh-just have to be p-pa-puh-patient." Stan nods, squeezing my hand. 

The cool autumn breeze makes the branches of the trees sway, and leaves flutter down from them, landing in our hair. Stan giggles a little as he plucks a leaf from my hair. He drops it on the ground, watching as it flutters gently in the wind. "Fall is my favorite season." I state, watching the leaf as well.

"Mine is spring." He states, looking away from the leaf and in front of us. We continue walking to a nearby cafe, walking inside. The bell above the door rings above us, calling the waitresses attention.

The cafe is nearly empty, save for an elderly couple over in the corner. "Hi, welcome to The Coffee House, just sit anywhere you'd like!" The girl, one about our age, cheerfully says. She has shoulder length, brown, wavy hair, and a bright smile.

We choose a booth over near the door, sitting across from each other. We look at the menus, deciding on what to get. We had agreed on just getting coffee today because neither of us were really hungry or anything.

The waitress comes over, same bright smile plastered on her face, now holding a notepad. "Hi, I'm Jane, and I'll be your waitress today! What can I get for you?" She asks, looking between us to see who will order first.

Stan clears his throat, placing his menu on the table. "Just a black coffee, please." She nods and writes his order down. "And for you?" She asks, looking at me. "A l-l-luh-latte, please." She writes it down before placing her notepad and pen in her apron pocket. "Alright, those will be out in just a second!" She announces before walking off, a skip in her step. I wonder why she's so happy.

We sit and chat for a few minutes before she comes back. "Here's yours, good sir." She places Stan's coffee in front of him. "And yours." She places my latte in front of me. I notice a black 011 tattooed on the inside of her wrist, right above her soulmates first word to her. 

**"Eleven? I’m Max."**

So her name is Eleven? But I thought she said her name was Jane? "Excuse m-m-muh-me?" She turns to face me, still smiling. "Is th-th-thuh-that tattoo r-r-ruh-real?" She looks down at her wrist, nodding. "Yes, it is." 

"What d-d-duh-does it s-s-s-suh-stand for?" I ask, leaning forward onto the table. "It's a bit personal." She states, her smile becoming a little smaller. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked." She waves her hand, dismissing me. "It's okay, I get a lot of questions about it. Anyway, enjoy the coffee!" She walks away, her smile growing again.

Stan and I drink our coffee fairly quickly, making conversation as we do. Once we're done I pay, with protests from Stan.

I stand, holding my hand out to him. "R-r-ruh-ready to g-g-go?" He nods and slides out of the booth, sliding his hand into mine. The elderly couple in the corner glare at us.

"Hey, fags, my wife and I are trying to enjoy our coffee, so could you go be disgusting somewhere else?" Stan swallows, his eyes glistening with tears as he tightens his grip on my hand. I open my mouth to respond, but Jane cuts in.

"I think you should be the one to leave, this cafe is inclusive to everyone, and if you can't accept that, you need to leave." The old man glares at her. "I bet you're a queer too." She nods. "Yeah, I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me and who I love as well. What are you gonna do about it? Arrest me?" The man stands from his seat, walking over to the counter where Jane stands.

"You fags are gonna burn in hell." He states before walking out, bumping into my shoulder harshly as he does so. The old woman from the booth stands and walks over to us. Stan is shaking now, so I pull him into a tight and comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry about my husband, he's not very accepting. But I wish you guys the best of luck in this cruel world, okay? I support you." She states before walking out of the diner. 

Stan sobs into my shirt as I rub his back gently. "Sh, i-i-it's okay, Stan. Everything's o-okay." He nods, pulling away from the hug and wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. If you want you could have a free donut or something?" Jane offers, walking over to the pastry cabinet. I shake my head. "N-n-nuh-no, we're okay. H-h-huh-have a nice d-d-duh-day, okay?" Jane nods and Stan and I walk out, listening to the bell jingle above us as we do.

We walk for a little bit, and I try to cheer Stan up, but all my attempts fail. I sigh and just as we're about to turn and go back home, someone collides with me roughly, sending me to the ground.

A harsh laugh comes from above me and I open my eyes to see Henry Bowers running off and Mike Hanlon, the homeschooled kid, laying next to me.

He gets up abruptly, smiling awkwardly at me. My wrist tingles from him being so close to me. "Shoot, sorry about that. Here, let me help you up. I'm Mike Hanlon, by the way." He states, holding his hand out to me. I nod and grab his hand and he gently pulls me up. 

"I'm B-Buh-Bill Denbrough. Nice to meet you, Mike." He nods and turns to face Stan, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Mike, Mike Hanlon. Although you may know me better as the homeschooled kid." Stan nods and shakes his head. "I'm Stan Uris, and you're my other soulmate." Mike nods, chuckling. 

"I guess so. You two are my soulmates." Stan and I nod.

For the rest of the day, Stan has a wide smile plastered on his face that nothing can wipe off.


	13. Chapter 13

*Eddie's POV*

_ Saturday, September 20, 1992, 12:00 PM _

The door to my bedroom slams open, causing me to drop the book I was reading. Richie stands in the doorway, smiling widely and holding tickets to something in his hand.

"Spaghetti! Guess what I just got us?" He cannon balls onto my bed, causing me to fly a little into the air before landing on the bed again. "What? And don't call me that, that's not my name." Richie waves the second part of my sentence off. "I got us tickets to this epic ass band!" He holds up two tickets for Nirvana.

I sigh and take one of the tickets from his grasp, seeing the concert's happening at 8:00 tonight a few towns over. "Richie, how are we supposed to get there?" He shrugs. "And how are we going to convince my mom to let us go?" He shrugs again.

I sigh and rub my temples. "How much did you spend on these?" He looks down, picking at the threads on my bedset as he speaks. "Like $200." I sigh again and hand the ticket back to him. "And can you return them?" He shrugs, still looking down. "Dunno, I bought them from some shady dude in the alley next to the pharmacy."

"Richie! How the hell do you know these are even genuine if you bought them from some shady dude probably on drugs?" He shrugs again, not bothering to verbally answer me. I sigh, seeing I made him feel bad. "Richie, I'm not mad, just a little frustrated."

He looks up at me and then back down, now picking at his neon sharpie colored fingernails. "Okay, how about this?" He looks away from his nails again, looking up at me over the top of his glasses. "We can try to convince my mom to take us, or have one of the losers drive us. We can see if the tickets are legit at the concert I guess." He smiles a little, moving to kiss me on the cheek.

I smile at him as he kisses me on the cheek. "Okay, Richie I'm gonna need fashion advice for something like this, because I don't know how to dress." He nods and drags me over to our shared closet, starting to rifle through. 

"Wait." He looks back at me, stopping. "Did you even get the Tylenol I sent you to get?" His eyes widen as he shakes his head. "Okay so there's no way I can go to this thing with a headache." He nods. "Okay, well after I pick out your outfit I can go get you some." I nod and he goes back to rifling through the closet.

He ends up picking out a black shirt with some sort of skateboarding logo on it, as he's claimed his Nirvana shirt. He then hands me a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans, knees ripped of course. I'm gonna assume all of these are from his wardrobe as I've never seen them before until now.

I take the clothes, looking at them. "Richie, I'm gonna need a belt for these jeans." He nods and searches through a pile of junk, all his, and pulls out a black belt victoriously. "There. Now I'm gonna go get some Tylenol." I nod and watch as he walks out the door before looking back at the clothes he's given me worriedly.

~~~

Now, it's 7:30, and we're almost to the venue. We had somehow managed to convince my mom to give us a ride there and back. "Okay, kids. I want you to remember to be careful, and no drinking or drugs!" I roll my eyes as Richie nods. "Will do, Mrs. K." He states, clapping his hands down on the shoulders of the drivers seat. She sighs, looking at me with a look that says 'Why him?' I shrug in response.

She pulls up in front of the already super crowded venue, giving us worried looks at Richie slides out of his seat and opens the door for me. I adjust my loose, tucked in shirt nervously. Richie smiles comfortingly at me as he leads me to the security guard at the entrance.

He takes our tickets, glaring at us a little as he does, but doesn't speak, just lets us inside. I sigh in relief as we walk through the door, glad we didn't get in a shit ton of trouble for giving him fake tickets or something.

"See? It worked!" Richie shouts victoriously. "Yeah, but next time, please buy them from a actual ticket seller." He nods and leads me into the crowd, his tacky white and blue Hawaiian shirt flowing behind him. 

We get pretty close to the stage and stand for a bit, waiting for the concert to start. For once, I'm not wearing my fanny pack, Richie saying it'd throw off the outfit. Although I do have my inhaler in my back pocket, just in case.

The concert starts, one of the many songs Richie had tried to make me listen to before. I don't remember the name or any of the lyrics, but Richie clearly has, because he's mouthing the words as they sing them.

About halfway through the concert, I have to use the bathroom, really bad. "Richie." He can't hear me over the loud ass music. I tug on his sleeve like a toddler, not even caring at the moment. I really have to pee.

He looks down at me. "I have to use the bathroom." He looks back up at the stage. "Then go to the bathroom." I sigh and push through the crowd, to the bathroom.

I do my business and wash my hands, starting to walk over to the door when I'm pushed abruptly against the counter. The edge of it digs into my back as some middle aged man with sandy blonde hair pushes me against it. "What's a pretty little boy like you doing at a concert like this?" He asks, nosing along my neck.

I try to push him away, but he's too strong. "Stop." He holds onto my sides tighter, no doubt leaving bruises. "Go away!" I grab his arm and try to push it away, but he's still to strong.

He lifts me up onto the counter, grabbing my thigh tightly with one hand while holding my wrists with the other. "Stop!" He kisses down my neck, and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

The bathroom door slams open at that moment, causing both of us to look over at it.

Richie stands there, holding the door open and glaring at the man. "Leave him alone." The man drops my wrists and runs out of the bathroom quickly.

My breath hitches as a tear glides down my face. Richie runs over, helping me off the counter and hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry." He murmurs into my hair as I bury my face in his shoulder. "I wanna go home." He rubs my back with one hand, playing with my hair with the other. "Your mom's not gonna be here until a little later, but we can go sit outside." I nod and Richie takes me outside to sit on the sidewalk.

We sit there for a bit, me with my head resting on his shoulder, looking down at the bruises on my wrist from the man's tight grip. Richie looks out at the parking lot, waiting for mom to pull in.

He stands abruptly, making my head fall off his shoulder. He holds his hand out to me. "C'mon, your mom's here." I nod and grab his hand so he can pull me to a standing position.

We walk over to the car and Richie knocks on the window, calling mom's attention. She unlocks the doors and we slide into the backseat, buckling our seatbelts. 

"Did the concert end early?" She asks, starting the car. Richie nods and she seems to believe him because she pulls out of the parking spot and drives away from the venue.


	14. Chapter 14

*Eddie's POV*

_ Saturday, September 27, 1992, 1:00 PM _

The door to my bedroom once again slams open, courtesy of Richie. But this time, he's not holding any tickets to a concert. He just has a wide smile on his face.

"Alright Eddie Spaghetti, get up and get dressed. We're gonna have a make up date because the last one was a bit of a disaster." I sigh and set down the comic I was working on. "Richie, can't we just stay here today?" He shakes his head and walks over to the bed, sitting down on it. "No. Trust me, this date is gonna go a lot better than the last one." I sigh and stick out my pinky. "Promise?" He nods, intertwining our pinkies. "Promise."

I get up and walk over to my closet, picking out a pink polo shirt and a pair of jeans. "This work?" He nods and leaves the room, allowing me to get dressed.

I get dressed and then allow Richie to drag me off to wherever the hell he's taking me to. He takes me to the woods, not hesitating to enter. I do, however, causing him to look back at me. "Eds, it's safe. C'mon. I won't let ye die on me watch." Halfway through the sentence he slips into one of his Voices.

I walk inside the dark trees hesitantly, shivering at the abrupt temperature change because it's so dark here. 

He grabs my hand and leads me to some field inside the forest. It's huge, and covered by hundreds and hundreds of flowers. He smiles as I walk over to a flower, reaching out to pick it, but then hesitating. "Eds, what's wrong?" I look away from the daisy I was gonna pick and over at him.

"Momma said flowers'll make my allergies bad, and then I won't be able to breath and die." He sighs and walks over to me, picking the flower and placing it in my hair. "Look. You're close to a shit ton of flowers, and yet you can still breath." I nod and go back to all the flowers growing in the field.

I pick a shit ton of them and hand about half of them to Richie, sitting in the grass. "I'm gonna teach you how to make a flower crown." He nods and sits down across from me. I show him how to tie the flowers together tightly so the crown won't fall apart but also without ripping the stems too much. 

I place my finished crown on his messy head of curls, and he places his messy one on my head. "Sorry, mine's not that good." I shrug and straighten my crown on my head. "Doesn't matter. I still love it because you made it for me." He smiles and blushes bright red.

He looks over at the field, not knowing what to do next. I take a deep breath and gather the courage to do something I'd been wanting to do for a little bit now.

I grab his chin gently and turn his head to look at me, lifting myself to my tiptoes. He gapes at me, wide eyed, as I move my face closer to his. I gingerly take off his glasses and press my lips to his gently in a chaste kiss before pulling away and placing his glasses back on his nose.

He still stares at me, bewildered, as I drop back down to my feet. "Was that okay?" He nods, the flower crown on his head sliding down a bit. I stare at it, thinking the crooked crown makes him look better.

"Well, what next?" I ask, and he pulls a walkman out of the backpack he had brought with us. He places a tape inside it with just a heart written on it, nothing else.

He presses a button to start it, the rolls of tape within the mixtape rolling. He places the headphones on his head and presses the buttons to switch it to the right song before turning the volume up on it and placing the headphones around his neck. He clips the walkman to his belt and smiles at me as the first lyrics of the song play.

_ Can't Help Falling in Love _ by Elvis Presley plays as Richie grabs my hands, placing them on his shoulders. He places his on my waist and we sway gently from side to side as the slightly muffled music plays from the headphones around his neck.

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you._ **

Richie mouths the words "I can't help falling in love with you." Making my heart flutter as butterflies flutter in my stomach, begging to be freed.

The song ends and Richie takes the headphones off his neck, turning the walkman off and placing it back in his bag. 

The sun starts to go down after a bit, but neither Richie nor I make a move to leave and go back home. 

I lay on the grass below me, flattened slightly by my footsteps throughout the day. Richie lays next to me, arms under his head. I scoot closer to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and laying my head on his chest as we watch the sunset quietly, peacefully. 

It feels like nothing could ruin this, like we're the only two in the world. 

If only it could stay that way.


	15. Chapter 15

*Eddie's POV*

_ Friday, October 30, 1992, 11:30 AM _

It's been over a month, Richie and I are officially together now. Tomorrow's Halloween, and currently I'm sitting at lunch. Richie hasn't arrived yet.

"Eddie, wh-whuh-whuh-where's Richie?" Bill asks. I look up from my lunch, shrugging. "Dunno. Maybe he's in the bathroom? I'll go check." Bill nods and I get up, walking out of the crowded cafeteria. 

The sounds of the cafeteria grow more and more quiet as I walk farther and farther away. I know Richie likes to hang out on the roof, so I'll go there.

I start to walk up the stairs. Halfway to the second floor, a familiar redhead bumps into me. "Eddie! Just the person I was looking for! You probably shouldn't go up there." She states, grabbing me gently by my shoulders and trying to lead me away. "Why not?" I ask, taking my shoulders from her grip.

"Um, just don't." I glare at her, anger and frustration starting to bubble in me. "Just tell me why!" She shakes her head, grabbing my wrist. I snatch it from her grasp and start to stomp away, up the stairs.

"Eddie, wait!" She calls after me, but I don't listen. I continue to stomp up the stairs. 

I reach the second floor, and the first thing I see, is Richie kissing someone. They have blond curly hair. Wait, is that Connor Bowers?

Tears flood my eyes, blurring my vision. Richie is kissing Connor Bowers.

A sob catches in my throat and I turn to leave, but the taunting voice of Connor Bowers calls out to me, making me stop. "Look! Your little boyfriend got an upgrade!" Connor taunts, making the tears flow down my cheeks, making plinking noises as they hit the tile below me.

"Yeah, that's right! Cry about it you pathetic pussy! Nobody’s ever gonna love you!" I turn and run as fast as I can, ignoring Richie call out for me. My lungs burn as I run down the stairs and into the nearest bathroom, locking myself in the farthest stall from the door.

The bathroom door slams open, and shoes squeak on the tile as a familiar pair of black converse run over here to my stall. "Eds, please! It didn't mean anything!" I shake my head, backing away and sliding down the wall in the corner of the stall. "Go away! I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses, Richie! Go shove your tongue down Connor's throat!"

Another sob escapes my lips as he speaks. "Eds, please." His voice sounds guilty, but he should be, he was making out with Connor. "Don't call me that and leave me the fuck alone." He sighs and walks away slowly.

The bathroom door hits the wall as he swings it open and leaves, leaving me alone to sob into my knees.

I stay there for the rest of the day, not bothering to come out of the bathroom and face Richie, Connor, or any of my friends. 

*Richie's POV* (Back to lunch)

I sigh as I take one last hit of my cigarette before throwing it off the roof. I watch it join the many others on the ground down there. "I'm going down to the cafeteria, you coming?" I ask Beverly. She nods and throws her cigarette away as well. "Let's go."

We walk over to the door and I open it, holding it open for her. "Ladies first." I announce in a funny British accent. "Then shouldn't you be going first?" She jokes, snorting. I roll my eyes and shove her gently in the shoulder.

"Bitch."

She snorts again and we walk down the stairs.

We reach the bottom of the stairs, turning to walk down the next staircase, when I'm roughly pulled away.

"What the hell?" The person places their hand over my mouth. "Shut up and just enjoy it." I recognize the person as Connor Bowers, Henry Bowers' cousin. He doesn't hang out with the gang much, but occasionally he'll get roped into things by Henry.

He lunges forward, smashing his lips onto mine. I try to push him away, but he resists, shoving his tongue into my mouth abruptly and roughly. 

I hear Beverly and the familiar voice of Eddie talking, and try even more desperately to push him away. 

Connor finally pulls away, smirking at Eddie. "Look! Your little boyfriend got an upgrade!" Connor taunts him, walking closer to him. Henry comes out of a nearby classroom, shoving his hand over my mouth. "Speak and you're dead, got it?" Tears sting my eyes as I nod.

Connor continues to taunt Eddie, and when Eddie finally runs away, Henry lets go of my face. "Wait, Eds, come back!" I call after him, but he ignores me, continuing to run down the stairs. 

I run after him, ignoring Beverly as she calls for me to stop, to give him space. I don't care what she says right now, I need to see him, to fix what Connor's done.

I run into the closest bathroom, knowing that's where he is. My shoes squeak against the tile as I do, and I try my best to prevent the tears from escaping my eyes.

"Eds, please! It didn't mean anything!" I exclaim, the tears threatening to spill. "Go away! I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses, Richie! Go shove your tongue down Connor's throat!" I shake my head even though he can't see it. "Eds, please." I plead, resting my head against the stall door gently.

"Don't call me that and leave me the fuck alone." His voice calls from the stall, making me sigh. I finally let the tears spill and walk away slowly. I shoot one last look over my shoulder towards the stall before opening the bathroom door and walking out. It hits the wall as it opens, but I don't even care, I just continue walking.


	16. Chapter 16

*Eddie's POV*

_ Friday, October 30, 1992, 3:30 PM _

The final bell for school rings and I stand from the bathroom stall, going to my locker and getting my things before Richie can find me. 

I slam my locker shut and speed walk out of the school. Richie catches sigh of me and starts to run over to me, away from where he was standing, by Beverly.

"Eddie!" I ignore him, continuing to walk. "Eds, come on." He catches up to me, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him. I shake my head, trying to free myself from his grip. "No, Richie. I don't want to hear whatever bullshit you're gonna come up with. I get it, you don't like me. Now let me go." 

He sighs and retracts his hand from my shoulder, allowing me to turn and leave.

I walk all the way back to my house, greeting my mother as cheerfully as I can and going up to my room. The closet door hangs open, allowing me to see Richie's clothes that he brought mixing with my wardrobe. 

I walk over and take all of his clothes, which aren't a lot, and take them to the guest bedroom, hanging them up in there. He can stay in this house for as long as he wants, but he's not staying in my room anymore.

I move the rest of his things in there, organizing them and hanging up the few posters he's bought over the past month. I wouldn't let him hang them up in my room, because they would look tacky. I mean, my room is clean and organized, so a bunch of various rock band posters would not look good.

He only has two, those being Nirvana and The Rolling Stones. He's tried to get me to listen to them but I could never see what was so good about them. 

The front door shuts downstairs and the familiar voice of good ol' trashmouth Tozier booms through the house. "Honey! I'm home!" He holds out the O, and I roll my eyes. 

"Richard, must you say that every time you enter the house?" Mom sighs out-from her seat in the Lay-Z-Boy no doubt-"Yes, I do." She sighs and Richie's footsteps thump up the stairs, making me panic and run to my room.

I shut the door and listen as Richie discovers his things in the guest room, which is the next room over. It's closer to the stairs than mine is, which is why he would find his things in there before coming to my room.

A knock sounds at my door, making me sigh. "Richie, I moved all your things to the guest room. If you're missing something, it's not my fault." He sighs. "I'm-I'm not missing anything, spaghetti. I just-I'm sorry." I roll my eyes and walk over to my bed, plopping down on it. "Your apologies can't fix what you've done, asshole. Now leave." 

His footsteps echo away and the door to the guest bedroom closes next door. Rock music plays through the wall soon after from the boombox he bought about two weeks ago.

I cringe at the sound of the music, because I can't stand the shit he listens to. But then it changes to a softer, pop channel. A song I've never heard before plays, and the volume is turned up a little louder. A tear escapes my eye at the words that play, holding so much meaning.

**_"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do."_ **

I smile as more tears run down my face, silent tears. The song continues playing through the wall, but even as he's playing this song, I can't bring myself to forgive him. 

I sigh and look down at my desk, scanning the almost completely clean surface save for all the pill bottles and a spare inhaler. 

Tears glisten on the surface of the desk as more flow from my eyes. The moment is ruined however, by my mother. "Richard Tozier if you don't turn that incessant noise down right now I will throw that damn boombox out your window." 

The music grows faint and is soon switched back to the rock channel before the song can even end. Thanks a lot, mom.

Now that I'm plunged into almost complete silence save for Richie's annoying rock music, I'm stuck in my thoughts. I try not to get stuck in my thoughts too often, for they can be cold, unforgiving little shits.

Of course, my brain picks the fresh memory of Richie and Connor making out to replay while Connor's cold words echo through my brain. I can't help but think he's right, though. Nobody will ever love me. I'm a disgusting little fag that's unlovable. Not even my mom loves me, that's why she pumps these disgusting pills into me. She hopes that one day I'll overdose on them.

"Eddie, Richie, it's dinner time!" I don't even realize how much time has passed until I look away from the surface of my desk, seeing it says 5:30 on my watch. Holy fuck, how the hell did I sit here thinking that shit for an hour and a half?

I get up from my desk and walk downstairs, to the dining room. Richie is no longer sitting next to me, now sitting across from me. I take my usual place at the table, which has three plates of lasagna on it.

Nobody speaks as we eat. The only noises are the clinking of silverware against the plates. Richie is the first to stand, placing his plate in the sink and going up to the guest room. I'm the next, placing my plate in the sink and going up to my room.

I don't even bother taking a shower tonight, not having any motivation to do it. I just change into some pajamas and go to bed, even though it's only 6:00, I just want today to be over.


	17. Chapter 17

*Eddie's POV*

_ Saturday, October 31, 1992, 8:00 PM _

"So, Eddie Bear, are you going to hand out candy today?" I shake my head, trying to hold back tears. "Okay, honey. Are you sure you're okay? You kicked Richie out of your room and made him sleep in the guest room last night. Did you two have a fight?" I nod. "Wanna talk about it?" I shake my head and lay back on my bed.

"Okay honey. Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs, watching TV." I nod and listen as the floorboards creak under her weight as she walks away and down the stairs. She's no doubt going to eat all the candy now since she knows we won't be handing out candy.

I sigh and try my best to hold back the tears that constantly reside in my eyes. The sight of Richie kissing Connor yesterday plays through my mind on a loop, which made it impossible to sleep last night. And now, I have dark-ass circles under my eyes.

Connor's cruel words echo through my head as well, making my chest hurt. Richie and I are soulmates, and yet he moved on. He fucking moved on and fell in love with Connor. Why Connor of all people?

Why, why, why? He could have anybody in the world, and yet he chose Connor. He FUCKING chose CONNOR. CONNOR BOWERS.

A sob catches itself in my throat. How am I not sure this was just some sick way of playing with my feelings? How am I supposed to know it wasn't just a fucking game?

I sit up, tired of this all. Richie's rock music plays from a boombox in the guest room that he had bought a little while ago. Mom can't stand the music, saying rock "Rots your brains." Or something like that. 

I get up from my bed and walk over to my window, watching the happy trick-or-treaters outside. They children laugh and fight over things as simple as who gets what candy or who has the best costume. Oh, to be a child again and fight over such dumb things.

I slide the window open and somehow climb onto the roof. I sit down, hugging my knees to my chest, hot tears rolling down my face. The cold air makes me shiver but I don't go back inside for a jacket.

I'm facing away from the street now, looking at the woods behind my house. I get up, making up my mind. I'm done with all this shit, so I'm going to end it. I'm done suffering. It's all going to be over soon.

I walk over to the edge of the roof, looking down at our backyard. Once I do this, there's no going back. Am I sure? Yes, yes, I am 100% positive I want to do this.

"Eddie." Richie's voice startles me, making me flinch. I don't speak or look back at him though, only embrace the cold of the wind in my face and the warm tears falling down my face.

"What are you doing?" I shrug, closing my eyes. "Eddie, what the hell are you doing? Get away from the edge." I shake my head, opening my eyes again.

"Eds, please don't do what I think you're gonna do."

"Eddie, please."

"Eddie, please respond."

"Say something damnit!"

I stare at the ground below us. One step and it's all over. Just one single step. "Eddie." I shake my head, turning to look back at him.

"I love you." I whisper as I step off the roof calmly, feeling my feet lose balance and the wind rush around me as I fall. Then, it all ends.

*Richie's POV*

I sob as I watch Eddie step off, hearing complete silence. No screams, nothing. Just complete silence before a thump.

I shake my head, not looking over the edge of the roof. I can't handle what I know I'm going to see. I can't handle seeing my love's body, mangled by the rose bushes that were planted there years ago, the blood splattered around the bushes, across his body, in spots on the grass, making it wilt.

I drop to my knees, in shock. I can't speak, can't move, can't do anything. This can't be happening, right? 

I close my eyes. When I open them, we'll be in Eddie's room, cuddling in his bed. He'll be alive, Connor will have never forced himself on me, none of this would have happened.

I open my eyes, but I'm still here. I'm still here on the roof, tears dripping down my face as I sob silently. 

I shake my head, mouthing the word 'No,' silently. This can't be happening.

How did I let this happen? Why did I have to go have a cigarette on the roof yesterday at lunchtime? Why couldn't I just quit, like Eddie told me to?

And now, I'm going to have to tell all of our friends, no, not ours, Eddie's friends that he's dead, and that I watched him step off a roof. I'm going to have to tell his ** Mother ** that I watched her only son step off a roof to his death. And it’s all my fault.

I'm cut out of my thoughts by a burning sensation in my wrist. I look down at it, and watch as the words Eddie first spoke to me are erased and replaced with new words. Words my new soulmate will say to me.

**"Hey, I'm Will Byers. Is it okay if I sit here?"**


	18. Alternate Ending

*Eddie's POV*

_Saturday, October 31, 1992, 8:00 PM_

"So, Eddie Bear, are you going to hand out candy today?" I shake my head, trying to hold back tears. "Okay, honey. Are you sure you're okay? You kicked Richie out of your room and made him sleep in the guest room last night. Did you two have a fight?" I nod. "Wanna talk about it?" I shake my head and lay back on my bed.

"Okay honey. Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs, watching TV." I nod and listen as the floorboards creak under her weight as she walks away and down the stairs. She's no doubt going to eat all the candy now since she knows we won't be handing out candy.

I sigh and try my best to hold back the tears that constantly reside in my eyes. The sight of Richie kissing Connor yesterday plays through my mind on a loop, which made it impossible to sleep last night. And now, I have dark-ass circles under my eyes.

Connor's cruel words echo through my head as well, making my chest hurt. Richie and I are soulmates, and yet he moved on. He fucking moved on and fell in love with Connor. Why Connor of all people?

Why, why, why? He could have anybody in the world, and yet he chose Connor. He FUCKING chose CONNOR. CONNOR BOWERS.

A sob catches itself in my throat. How am I not sure this was just some sick way of playing with my feelings? How am I supposed to know it wasn't just a fucking game?

I sit up, tired of all this. Richie's rock music plays from a boombox in the guest room that he had bought a little while ago. Mom can't stand the music, saying rock "Rots your brains." Or something like that. 

I get up from my bed and walk over to my window, watching the happy trick-or-treaters outside. They children laugh and fight over things as simple as who gets what candy or who has the best costume. Oh, to be a child again and fight over such dumb things.

I slide the window open and somehow climb onto the roof. I sit down, hugging my knees to my chest, hot tears rolling down my face. The cold air makes me shiver but I don't go back inside for a jacket.

I'm facing away from the street now, looking at the woods behind my house. I get up, making up my mind. I'm done with all this shit, so I'm going to end it. I'm done suffering. It's all going to be over soon.

I walk over to the edge of the roof, looking down at our backyard. Once I do this, there's no going back. Am I sure? Yes, yes, I am 100% positive I want to do this.

"Eddie." Richie's voice startles me, making me flinch. I don't speak or look back at him though, only embrace the cold of the wind in my face and the warm tears falling down my face.

"What are you doing?" I shrug, closing my eyes. "Eddie, what the hell are you doing? Get away from the edge." I shake my head, opening my eyes again.

"Eds, please don't do what I think you're gonna do."

"Eddie, please."

"Eddie, please respond."

"Say something damnit!"

I stare at the ground below us. One step and it's all over. Just one single step. "Eddie." I shake my head, turning to look back at him.

“Eddie please, Connor kissed me! I didn’t want it! I love you!” Those words snap me out of the cloudy haze of depression in my brain, a sob catching in my throat. I run over to Richie, tackling him into a hug. “I love you too.” 

Richie hugs me back, just as tightly as I hold him. I cry into his chest, trying to form an apology as best I can. 

“I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me Richie.” Richie sighs, pulling away from our hug. “It’s okay. C’mon, it’s cold, let's go inside.” I nod, following him back into my bedroom.

“Does this mean we can share a room again?” I roll my eyes, but nod nonetheless. “Sure, Rich.”

He smiles at me, hugging me again. “Can we cuddle?” He laughs, pulling away from our hug again. “Sure, Eds.” I slap him in the chest, glaring at him. “Don’t call me that, asshole!” Richie laughs again, jumping onto the bed.

“C’mon.” I sigh and follow, laying down next to him. He reaches out, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I cuddle into his chest, smiling a bit. It’s like we’re the only two in the world again.

~~~

_ Saturday, June 23, 2012 _

Now, years later, I stand in front of a mirror in my dressing room. Beverly’s adjusting my tie as she smiles up at me. “I’m scared, Bev. What if-” Beverly shushes my rambling before I can get too worked up, taking a step back and admiring her handiwork. “No what ifs Eddie, today’s going to be perfect. Promise.” I sigh, looking at myself in the mirror.

Outside, the piano music starts playing, signaling the wedding has started. “Good luck, I have to go.” I nod, watching Beverly walk out the door.

I follow soon after, watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. Soon, it’s my turn. I sigh one final time before walking down the aisle as well.

Richie’s smiling widely at me, anxious butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I reach the altar, where he stands. I hand my flowers to Bev, my bridesmaid, or would she be a groomsmaid? Who knows.

I smile widely at Richie, who takes my hands in his tightly. Not too tightly to hurt, but still pretty tight. “You look nice.” He murmurs to me as the music stops. “So do you.”

The whole ceremony is a blur, and the next thing I know I’m dancing with Richie. We’re dancing to the same song we danced to the first time we slow danced together, in the field.  _ Can’t Help Falling in Love  _ by Elvis Presley. 

“I love you.” I murmur, making him smile at me. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's my attempt at a happy ending, like I'm sure some of you wanted. It's really shitty because I wrote it in like ten minutes but Eddie's not dead so enjoy I guess.


End file.
